


Small Comforts

by humanveil



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Stay.





	Small Comforts

"Stay."

Hux turns at the word, looking back at Ren with an eyebrow raised. He's lying on his bed, arm curled around an injured torso, defined chest rising and falling in a way that lets Hux know he's in pain.

"Please."

Hux sighs, gaze trailing back to Ren's face. He's looking at him with wide, brown eyes. Vulnerable in a way he often isn't.

Hux wants to sigh again. He'd only come for the mission report, not for _this_. He shouldn't stay -- can't afford to, not with the amount of work that needs to be done -- and yet...

"Very well."


End file.
